Full Moon
by nxiro
Summary: He had already seen this happen millions of times. So why does his heart ache so much? / HibiMomo.


**I found this story when I was digging through my computer, so I figured I should post it. I wrote this a few years back, and I haven't really edited it, so please bear with me. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

"I kinda hate summer."

That was what the brown-haired girl that he liked with all his heart had said before she left him. Looking up at the blazing sun above him and staring into the heat, he could see why she had developed the hatred. He couldn't help but think of the tragedy on the day that had been repeated so many times.

The terror inside him had been calmed down, though he hated to admit it, by a certain orange-haired idol Kisaragi Momo. Another thing he hated to admit was that he felt a weird kind of attraction to the girl, something different from what he had felt about Hiyori. Something way different. In spite of being an obasan, in spite of being, well, to put it bluntly, rather stupid, she was a great person to tell his worries to and the member of the Dan that he was closest to.

Today, he had been told by Danchou to go and buy the lunch materials with Momo. Said idol, however, had a practice session or something and was late. He was currently looking at his phone, bored and waiting for her. He checked the time. Eleven thirty.

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!" Said the energetic voice. He looked and saw her, wearing her usual pink hoodie with 'Aun' written on it.

"Again, I have to say that your taste is really weird, Obasan." He said, eyeing her. She pouted.

"Don't call me an obasan! I'm only a high-schooler!" She said. "Well, let's not waste time! We should go to the market already! Let's go!" She said, taking his hand and running off in her usual energetic manner.

After an hour of buying food and arguing and running away from crazy fans when Momo got discovered, he was tired. The heat wasn't helping at all, either. He sighed, wiping away the sweat that beaded across his forehead.

"Sorry, I hoped we wouldn't get recognized but we kinda did..." She said, laughing awkwardly.

"It's okay. I'm already used to it." He said with a tinge of sourness. Momo laughed sheepishly.

"Well, we gotta go back now. I bet Konoha's hungry already." He said, walking towards the Dan's hideout. Momo followed.

"I'm sure Ene-chan's keeping him occupied. Those two do have a good relationship." Momo said. Hibiya nodded.

"That's true." They walked in silence for a while until Momo said something that made him almost drop his grocery bag.

"Hey Hibiya-kun, do you like anyone?" She asked. His face immediately turned scarlet and turned to her, sputtering.

"W-What?!" He shouted. Momo looked like she was thinking hard.

"Oh right. You like Hiyori-chan, right? Sorry... I didn't mean to..." She said, her eyes dimming immediately. They approached the main road across from the hideout and waited for cars to pass and the traffic lights to change.

"I... I think I love someone right now. And she's not Hiyori..." He admitted, looking away. The idol looked at him, eyes sparkling.

"Ehhh?! Is it someone I know? Tell me, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone else!" She said, excited. He sighed. _How am I supposed to tell you who it is when you are the one?!_ The traffic lights turned from red to green, and he started walking forward to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I-I won't tell an obasan like you! And don't even think about getting it out of me by bribing me or anything, 'cause -"

"HIBIYA!"

He turned to his right side just in time to see a truck running at full speed into him. The sound of the horn was the same. He was about to shut his eyes and wait for the pain he had experienced so many times on a hot summer day just like this one.

Instead, he saw a flash of orange and fell hard on the ground a few meters away, twitching in pain. He opened his eyes and stared forward. His red eyes widened in fear as he saw Kisaragi Momo, the orange-haired idol that he loved, lying on the road a few meters away. Blood spilled everywhere, mixing with the smell of her. He breathed in a huge gulp of air and just couldn't take it. He quickly stood up and ran over to her and lay her head on his lap.

"Momo...? MOMO!" He screamed. However there was no energetic reply from the girl, and there never will be anymore.

 _"Hey Hibiya-kun, look! It's a full moon!" The girl shouts excitedly, grabbing the younger boy's arm and pointing to the beautiful moon. He looked up._

 _"So? What's the big deal?" He asked. The girl simply smiled._

 _"Nothing. I just wanted to share the view with you!" She said. The boy looked away, blushing._

 _"W-Whatever!"_

Why... Why does everything have to end up like this...?! No matter it be Hiyori... Or Momo... Why...?!

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

That had been 3 years ago. Exactly 3 years since the super idol Kisaragi Momo had pushed Amamiya Hibiya out of the way of a truck and died in his place.

 _"H-How's Momo?" asked Hibiya, stopping in front of the emergency room. He hadn't been let on the ambulance, so he ran all the way to the hospital. He was panting extremely hard and was very tired. But Momo was more important than that. The members of the Mekakushi Dan had all arrived already, and where sitting on the seats outside. Shintaro walked towards him with a furious face. He raised his hand up and brought it down on Hibiya's face. Hibiya fell back onto the ground from the force of the impact, and sat, clutching his cheek._

 _"Kisaragi! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Takane, pulling him back and restraining him from hitting Hibiya again._

 _"Shut the fuck up, Enomoto! And let go of me!" shouted Shintaro, kicking Takane and trying to release himself from her grip._

 _"Shintaro, calm down! It's not Hibiya's fault!" said Kido. Shintaro stopped struggling and pointed straight at Hibiya._

 _"How can I calm down when my sister just died? How is it not his fault!? She died trying to save the elementary schooler!" shouted Shintaro. Hibiya's eyes widened. Momo... Had died..._

And for these 3 years, Amamiya Hibiya never smiled again. His friends often asked about it. His answer was as cold as ice with a tinge of sourness and... Was it regret?:

"Because... The full moon in my life is gone."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

He always regretted his mistake 3 years ago. He kneeled down in front of her grave, the same icy expression frozen on his face.

"Hey. You're still the same, after 3 years." he said. He received no answer. He didn't expect any, anyways.

"You know what day it is today?" he asked. Still no answer. He sighed. He opened his mouth and started to sing:

 _This horribly small world bares its huge fangs,_

 _Makes your heart look down and say,_

 _"I wanted to be with you"_

 _Even if small words won't reach you at all,_

 _I want to be your strength_

 _"I want to help you. Come on, make it come true!"_

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. His eyes widened. Then the orange haired idol started to sing with her beautiful, energetic voice:

 _"I believe, because it's you!" Shout out your true voice!_

 _"It's definitely not done for! If you wish for it, you can meet again!"_

 _With a deep breath, to the moon far away, the cowardly you shouted_

 _"I'll give it a try!"_

 _….Was that just a little cool? Oh well._

"Momo...!" he said, looking back. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her there, smiling as usual.

 _"Thank you, Hibiya-kun... Don't be so depressed! My life was short, but I was happy! So... I have no regrets."_ Then, she disappeared. Hibiya stayed silent for a while. Then, he started crying, the first time he ever did in those 3 years.

"It's me that should say thank you... Stupid obasan..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon!**

 **~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
